


Mess Up

by ourdreamsrealized



Series: Birthday Prompt AUs - 2016 [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Everybody but Thomas forgets your birthday, so he attempts to cook for you on your birthday and fails miserably.





	Mess Up

**Author's Note:**

> 3/15. Short but sweet enough to give you a tooth ache…At least, that’s how I felt writing it. I also combined two requests, and I hope you Lovelies don’t mind.
> 
> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

“It’s really okay, Thomas,” you assured, placing a hand on the young man’s shoulder.

Thomas was hunched over, his face buried in his palms, and if you looked a little in front of him, you would see the burnt mess that was supposed to be your birthday dinner.

“I just wanted to do something for you, and I ruined it!” he growled through clenched teeth. He lifted his head slightly, peering at you over his shoulder. “Why do I always mess up?”

“Oh, Thomas,” you sighed, moving around the crate he was using as a chair to sit next to him. “You didn’t ruin anything…”

“Did you not see your meal?” he murmured, closing his eyes as he exhaled.

“I did, but that doesn’t mean I think any less of what you were attempting to do,” you gave him a timid smile, resting your hands in your lap. “You were the only one that remembered…”

“I know but…”

He trailed off when he felt something press against his cheek. 

You moved away from him, “Thank you.”

Thomas lifted his fingers to the side of his dusty face as if he were holding the peck you had bestowed upon him to himself. 

“Stop your goofy grinnin’,” Ben’s voice ruined the moment. “You look like a wee schoolboy.”

Ben’s and Lon’s laughter filled the evening air, but Thomas didn’t pay them any mind. He continued to smile, and he looked over at your tent, where you had disappeared to moments before, wondering how someone could raise a person’s self esteem with a simple kiss.


End file.
